marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinister Six (Earth-26496)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Sinister Six was formed by Doc Ock and recruited Sandman, Shocker, Vulture, Rhino, and Electro. Each member of the six once fought against Spider-Man and was defeated. All of them were imprisoned in New York State Prison, where each stayed for a series of times. All of them held a grudge against the wall-crawler, but for different reasons. Doctor Octopus contacted Electro, who was not incarcerated, and they concocted an escape plan to lead Doc Ock and select other villains out of the prison in order to team-up on their hated enemy. Electro succeeded in turning off securities for the cells of Sandman, Rhino, Vulture, and Doc himself. They all therefore escaped, Ock leading the villains out of the prison, where Vulture, Shocker, and Doc Ock received their super-villain paraphernalia from Hammerhead and went into the city to lure and attack Spider-man. Spider-Man. The team of six beat Spider-Man but he escaped after realizing that his previous strategies wouldn't work. Going to bed that night, he wished that he could wake up tomorrow and see the Six back behind bars. Unknowingly, the black alien suit took over his body as he slept and met the Sinister Six. The symbiote acting as Spider-Man defeats the six single handily utilizing both the new features available in the symbiote suit, and the Six's own talents against each other. Peter later awoke tired and late in the day to find his wish had been granted. The Daily Bugle reported the Sinister Six has been captured, and his own byline below photos of the battle stared him in the face. Spider-Man realized the symbiote suit was "wearing his body" and was horrified. In "Reinforcement," the Master Planner (secretly Dr. Octopus) reforms the team with himself and Shocker replaced by Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter. The team uses an android stand-in for Mysterio and illusion of Vulture as Rhino and Sandman escape. Kraven busts out Electro from Ravencroft, but Dr. Octopus was unwilling to join feigning an unwillingness to fool the Ravencroft staff. Electro and Vulture attack the skating rink near the town's Christmas tree, causing Spider-Man to lure them away. After taking them out, Sandman and Rhino attack. Upon driving them to the pier, Spider-Man doused Sandman with a fire hydrant and froze due to the weather and then sent Rhino into the icy water. Mysterio and Kraven then catch Spider-Man off-guard by placing holograms of Dr. Octopus and Shocker, then attacking him themselves. Upon hitting Kraven's face with a perfume bottle, Spider-Man is attacked by Mysterio's technological Homunculis. Kraven accidentally gives away Mysterio's robot duplicate, which was about to explode. Spider-Man then saves a nearby Santa Claus and Elf as Kraven is knocked out by the explosion and webbed up. Upon trapping and making sure it's the real Mysterio, Spider-Man tries to interrogate him to find out who the Master Planner really is. Mysterio is taken into custody, Tinkerer helps the rest of the team to escape. Members * Dr. Octopus a.k.a. Master Planner * Sandman * Shocker a.k.a. Montana (formerly) * Vulture * Electro * Rhino * Mysterio * Kraven | Equipment = Doctor Octopus' Tentacles, Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets, Vulture's Wings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * All members of this rendition of the Sinister Six have appeared in the Sinister Six in either 616 comic canon or other animated series. | Trivia = * The team never actually refers to itself as the Sinister Six, it gets the name from the Daily Bugle's report of their capture. However, the Master Planner arranges the Sinister Six's reformation and they were explicitly named as such this time. * Greg Weisman mentioned that there will be different line-up of Sinister Six every season. | Links = }} Category:Criminal Organizations Category:2008 Team Debuts